Power remains one of the greatest challenges facing the dismounted soldier. In a typical 72 hr mission in remote areas, a US solder may carry up to 70 individual batteries collectively weighing more than 20 lbs. Recent advances in power distribution/management systems such as SWIPES (Soldier Worn Integrated Power Equipment System) have reduced the number/type of batteries carried.
Improvements in battery form factor such as CWB (conformal wearable battery) have improved wearability, but have not improved battery performance, and the battery needs to be recharged daily. Soldiers, particularly special operators, often do not have access to charging equipment and are still forced to use bulky, heavy lithium primary batteries. Special operators may be further burdened by having to pack out their spent batteries to avoid detection.